Dixmor Academy
Dixmor Academy is an independent boarding school located in the town of Bullworth. It is ran by Justin Roberts Sr. and owned by Martin Dixmor. Info The school is located within the Cholla Hills area, in the state of Texas. The school is a neo-gothic design and resembles Fettes College in Edinburgh. According to Jimmy Hopkins, it has a reputation of being one of the toughest and worst schools in the America. Since November, 2017, it has gained the number one spot of being the worst school in the United States. That can be thanked to Mr. Pearson, Mr. Hill, Colton Williams, Colby Smith, Alex Norcroft, Kiley Winselton and Corey Evans. The school consists of nine main buildings: the Boys' Dorm, the Girls' Dorm, the main building, the library, the auto repair shop, Harrington Estate, the gym, the Jocks Clubhouse and the Dixmor Observatory. Other buildings exist, but they have no major role in the game. The school had only 75 students in 2006/2007 (some of them unnamed), at the end of the game, Gary Smith is expelled and Zoe Taylor is enrolled, so the number of students remains at 75. It was dominated by six gangs: the Nerds, the Preppies, the Greasers, the Jocks, the Bullies and Smith's Worshippers. There are also a number of non-gang students. The school's campus provides the backdrop to the early goings on during the game but features less often as the game progresses. Curriculum The school also has a football field and provides at least twelve classes: Art, Biology, Chemistry, English, Geography, Gym, History, Home Economics, Math, Music, Photography and Shop. History and Home Economics are never available to Jimmy since he skips them all the time. Biology, Geography, Math and Music are only available in Bully: Scholarship Edition since Jimmy is such a skipper. During gameplay, only Art, Chemistry, English, and Gym, are available at the start of Chapter 1. Geography, Math and Shop become unlocked at the beginning of Chapter 2, and Photography first requires Jimmy to earn a camera by completing the mission "Hattrick VS Galloway". The Bullworth athletics program is a large feature of the school. It advertises soccer, wrestling, boxing, dodgeball, and more, but its crown jewel is football and its team the Bullworth Bullhorns. The campus hosts a football field, a full size gymnasium with a wooden basketball court, and an out-of-use swimming pool. Classes follow a Class schedule. The school also has a own coat of arms, with bull, fist, skull, snake and rat. Known students (List includes current and former students) *Ted Thompson *Damon West *Bo Jackson *Casey Harris *Dan Wilson *Juri Karamazov *Kirby Olsen *Luis Luna *Mandy Wiles *Johnny Vincent *Hal Esposito *Lefty Mancini *Lola Lombardi *Lucy De Luca *Norton Williams *Peanut Romano *Ricky Pucino *Vance Medici *Derby Harrington *Bif Taylor *Bryce Cornet *Chad Morris *Gord Vendome *Justin Vandervelde *Parker Ogilvie *Pinky Gauthier *Tad Spencer *Bob *Earnest Johnson *Algernon Papadopoulos *Beatrice Trudeau *Bucky Pasteur *Cornelius Johnston *Donald Borlinghathen *Fatty Johnson *Melvin O'Connor *Thad Carlson *Russell Northrop *Davis White *Ethan Robinson *Tom Gurney *Trent Northwick *Troy Miller *Wade Martin *Shelton Thompson *Angie Ng *Christy Martin *Constantinos Brakus *Eunice Pound *Ivan Alexander *Gloria Jackson *Gordon Wakefield *Karen Johnson *Lance Jackson *Melody Adams *Pedro De La Hoya *Ray Hughes *Trevor Moore *Jimmy Hopkins *Peter Kowalski *Gary Smith *John Gray Jr. *Zoe Taylor *Colton Williams *Colby Smith *Corey Evans *Kiley Winselton *Alex Norcroft *Caden Quinn *Patrick Granger *Thomas van Graaf *Blake Brumley *Samuel Walton *Winston Atticus *Brad Shaw *J. J. Goldfeld *Elijah Robinson *Caleb Trimnal *Noah Graham *Seth Pratt *Several other unnamed students, some killed by Lertrich *Carl Degrasse Dawkins *Lara *Twilight *Katherine *Daniel Clary *Arthur Pence *Kim Jing Wei Known school Gangs *The Jocks *Bullies *Preppies *Greasers *Smith's Worshippers *Nerds *Williams' Gang Known staff *Justin Roberts Sr. (Principal) *Aldo der Lertrich (Deputy Principal, fired, now deceased) *Mr. Burton (Gym teacher, fired, pulled back in in 2014, fired again in 2015, replaced by Mr. Newton until 2017) *Martin Dixmor (Owner and History teacher) *Miss Carvin (The librarian) *Mrs. Danvers (Secretary and office worker) *Edna (Cooking lady) *Mr. Galloway (English teacher) *Mr. Hattrick (Math teacher, fired, pulled back in in 2013, fired again) *Mr. Luntz (Shop attendant, janitor) *Mr. Matthews (Geography teacher) *Mrs. McRae (School nurse) *Mr. Neil (Shop teacher) *Mrs. Peabody (Hall monitor, Home Economics teacher) *Miss Peters (Music teacher) *Ms. Philips (Art teacher) *Dr. Slawter (Biology teacher, retired) *Mr. Rickson (Slawter's replacement) *Dr. Watts (Chemistry teacher) *Mr. Kolbe (Additional teacher 1) *Mr. Branting (Additional teacher 2) *Mr. Seymour (Counsellor) *Mr. MacTavish (Additional teacher 3) *Mr. Pearson (Newton's replacement) *Mr. Hill (Hattrick's replacement) Trivia *This school is also one of the buildings owned by the Dixmor Project, and it is rumoured that the teachers are making all kinds of secret experiments to test on the students. They are known to use the MK-Cut-N-Shut v. 3 on them, however it doesn't change absolutely nothing more than making the students learn faster, read better and become more "politically correct". The personality and attitude stay exactly the same, most of the times, anyway. **The first known victim of this was the nerd, Donald Borlinghathen, who succeeded the experiment. He is also Lucas Borlinghathen's own son. Lucas is a puppet of the Project. *The ring bell for the start of the class is "Master of Puppets, I'm pulling your strings! Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams!" and for break and lunch is: "Hey teacher! Leave us kids alone... All and all you're just another brick in the wall." *Bloodmixer used to work here as a chemistry teacher and got promoted to Deputy Principal, but was fired because he was beating up Jimmy Hopkins at the principal's office, masterminding a plan to take over academy with Gary and doing bloodmixing experiments on students in library at night. **His student victims were: Mandy Wilson, Hal Esposito, Trevor, Pedro, Blake Brumley and Elijah Robinson. The experiment succeeded however, and none of the students were harmed too much. ***The students all lost their memories after Aldo had done experimenting them. ****Because of this he was thrown out of the Dixmor Project, while Dr. Richard was in charge, but was taken back to the project by Maxwell Dixmor, as he saw him as an valuable ally. Yet still feel bad for the children and the fact that Aldo's mission to take over the school failed. *Despite the school being big and a lot of people are in it, only two persons at the school have the same name, the Principal Justin Roberts Sr. and that rich brat, Justin Vandervelde. Didn you know? The Camo Army went to this school, but they never enrolled. They were not noticed by anyone. Prefects and faculty also never noticed them. They used the school as a hangout. Category:Locations Category:! Category:Scary! Category:Schools Category:Bully Category:Dixmor property Category:Needs editing